We Are The Dead
by carlo3000123
Summary: nothing ever happens when I go to work but what if there was a zombie apocalypse.


Chapter 1 the outbreak.

1/9/16 … Kansas City Mo

I just got to work around 4 pm, and I saw Isac, Kenzie, Daniel, and Garrett at the check lanes in Sunfresh. I go to my cash register and I get all setup to start working. Isac quickly says "yo carlos have been hearing about some flu/ virus going around lately?" I replied saying "yea it's weird". A couple of hours have passed and Daniel and Garrett start making weird voices , sounding like Mickey Mouse but it's just like a normal day at Sunfresh. Around 7pm more of my friends show up, Ryan, Libby, Alex and Zac. I ask Ryan why you are here? Alex interrupts saying "we are going to go see a movie but we are going to get some snacks". At that same time some guy walks in Isacs lane, the guy was all sweaty and gross, his skin was so pale and he kept coughing. Then another customer was in Isacs lane but right when the sick man was going to pay for his food he fell on his chest. it looked like he passed out, the customer behind him said don't worry I know what to do im a nurse someone call 911 ,Libby pulls out her phone to call for help , I kinda laughed in my head saying dang isn't that a coincidence that the customer is a nurse. The customer turns over the man she tries find his pulse, there was nothing but then the man opens his eyes and out of nowhere in a blink of an eye he bites her in the neck, blood gushing everywhere, it was like a scene from a scary zombie movie.

Everyone was in shock, we all backed up terrified of what's happening. The police come barraging in the store, the two officers see a giant puddle of blood and a man (zombie) eating another person. The police tells the man (zombie) to stop and put your hands up, the zombie gets up and slowly turns around and starts walking towards the officers. The officers yell stop or we will shoot, zombie keeps on walking towards them. They shoot 3 bullets each in his chest we all cover are ears due to the loud noise , I turn to my friends and I see the couples Ryan and Alex holding each other and Daniel and Kenzie as well. The zombie falls in front of the two officer's, one of them talks in the walky talky. I really couldn't hear what he said but Im guessing he wanted back up. The other officer walks up to my friends and me asking what happen, I look at his name tag "Tyler Mack". Right when I was going to tell him the zombie that was shot grabbed the officers ankle that was talking in the walky and bite his ankle , one of the girls screams but right when officer Mack turns around to aid his partner there was someone in front of him, It was the nurse ! . I totally forgot about her we were all distracted on the first zombie, but Officer Mack stopped moving. He was in shock, he froze up and in one quick move the zombie started eating his face. I quickly tell my friends to run to the back of the storage room Isac grabs his backpack, we all bolt to the back room of the store where it says employees only. We got inside and we can hear the screaming and shooting from more of the officers outside the doors. I tell the group to not panic because it will not do us no good. Zac asks "what should we do "Garrett replies "we have to get as much food as possible and leave, and find a place that has a low population count" a lot of us agreed on that plan, but I said " we need weapons cause of right now there's probably a lot more zombies out there". I was thinking in my head that theirs guns from the dead officers that would be very useful.

I told Isac and Garrett my plan they approved it, but when I started walking towards the doors to start it isac grabbed and turned me around and said "you idiot you have no weapon" he walks to his backpack and opens it and grabs his nunchucks he said "im going with you but before we leave, you guys stay here ". Everyone nodded their head agreeing, I turn back around open the door slightly so I can see, and I didn't see any zombies so I open the door wide enough so isac can get through. We both were crouch walking through the soda and chip aisle, we get to the check lanes there were about 6 zombies including the nurse, the two officers , and pale man. I tell isac to look in the deli for anything that could help us, I look around the floor to see if one of the officers drop there weapon, and they did but it was in the middle of the 6 zombies. I was a little curious about what type of zombies we are messing with. so I crouch walk to the refrigerator that's in front of the deli and grabbed a can of soda and walked back to the lanes I threw the can of soda in front of the entrance and the zombies started walking towards the noise, well now I know they can hear and im guessing they can see to I said to myself. I quickly run to the gun while the zombies are distracted, the gun was covered in blood and it had a terrible smell but I had to ignore it. I wipe the blood on my shirt but when I was doing that I heard a long clashing noise in the deli like someone dropped pots and pans " *sigh* oh my god isac " I said under my exhale . The zombies turned around quick and started walking towards the noise with a normal walking pace, I check the guns magazine it had 8 bullets left I put the clip back in and aimed at the head of the first zombie coming towards me one zombie down then two . I stop so I can save ammo, I go to see what isac is doing in the deli there were two zombies on the floor and isac had blood over his nunchucks and shirt it was Alex D. and Katy that work in the deli. I was sad to see them laying there dead but we could waste time we had more zombies coming, I put the gun in my butt pocket and picked up the steak knife. I was already to go but isac was still staring at his coworkers I told him to snap out if it we gotta go. He nodded his head and we ran to the backroom where are friends are at. Seeing the blood on are shirts and hearing the loud noises they all knew we had to get out of here.

Garrett, Daniel and Ryan already had cardboard boxes filled with canned food and water that they got from the storage room, guess they didn't listen I said in my head but it doesn't matter they got us food. Daniel, Zac, Ryan, and garret picked up the boxes full of food, we all rushed to back exit that's in the storage room that leads outside but the door had a padlock on it. "How the hell are we going to get out of here" Libby said furiously. I pull the gun out and shoot the padlock off, "bam doors unlock" I said. We run outside to see people, killing, running, looting, and hearing sirens everywhere. We all quickly run in front of the store where are cars are all at, we see are vehicles untouched but we do see a lot of police cars. Daniel, Zac, Ryan, and Garrett to put the boxes in my car and told isac and Kenzie to look in the police cars for any guns. Kenzie found two glocks fully loaded and isac found Mossberg shotgun that's always in the middle of the car. We regrouped and knowing that everyone's worried about their family I told everyone to go home pack your bags bring your family to my house so we can figure out what to do. So everyone gets in their car isac gets in his own Zac, and Kenzie is riding with Daniel in his vehicle. Libby is in her own and Alex and Ryan are riding together. We all part ways knowing that this hell is not over.


End file.
